


My Heart In My Throat

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: Jon had always been intimidated by Sansa, but he needed her help now.Or Jon needs a date for his ex girlfriend's wedding and he asks the girl he kind of (loves) has a crush on to be his date.Title from Home by Daughter





	My Heart In My Throat

Sansa has always intimidated Jon.

It could be due to the fact that she was alway put together, not a hair out of place. It could also be due to the fact that her brothers knew better not to mess with her. 

He'd known the Starks his whole life which means he'd known Sansa her whole life. When Sansa had turned three he'd heard the adults cooing at her for picking out her own adorable outfits. Jon and Robb were six and they didn't understand what the big deal was about, she was only wearing a pink dress with pink flip flops.

Sansa also had really good posture and impeccable manners. He'd remember her glaring at Robb's elbows on the dinner table for the rest of his life. Whenever she walked by he'd also noticed how he'd sit up straighter and tried not to slouch as much, so he should probably thank her for that. 

Sansa was polite too. She wouldn't really say a mean word about you but she would keep a certain distance if she wasn't particularly fond of that person. 

There seemed to be one person who brought another side of Sansa out and it was Arya. He'd remember his jaw dropping when he saw them wrestling in the snow, he didn't ask what it was about because he was running to get Robb. Jon had heard enough of the screaming matches to know that Arya and Sansa seemed to know just how to get under the other's skin. Now that they were adults though they'd gotten along a lot better.

Seeing how Sansa did a complete 180 with Arya had made the boys realize that she wasn't exactly the best target for their pranks. 

Jon had always been intimidated by Sansa, but he needed her help now.

It's been three years since he and Ygritte had broken up and Jon would like to think he's completely over his ex. Not think, Jon _knows _he's over his ex. She's his first love, which is probably why he'd tried to ignore the warning signs that kept popping up throughout their relationship.__

__They'd argued a lot. He'd heard that couples should at least argue every once in a while, but it seemed like Jon and Ygritte couldn't go a day without arguing after the honeymoon period. Jon wasn't a spontaneous guy, that is something he will freely admit and that also seemed to be an issue with her. Ygritte loved life to be a surprise and Jon had went along with it for a while, but not thinking ahead made him anxious._ _

__Jon was a firefighter, that job was spontaneous enough if you asked him. He'd like using his time off to hang out at home or with his friends but he'd understood that when you're in a relationship those things don't seem as appealing as they use to be. He'd try to make sure they went out at least once a week and usually they'd go out on a Saturday night. Scheduling their dates had bothered her because to her they'd seemed more like appointments than dates._ _

__What they did on the dates had also grown to become an issue. At first Ygritte had been happy with going out to the movies. The one time he suggested they'd go to a fancy restaurant she's squeezed his arm and asked him where the fun it that was, Jon agreed with that. If they didn't go to the movies, they'd go hiking, or bowling, there was even that time they'd played paintball. He could understand her being bored after a while, hell sometimes Jon was dreading Saturday nights, that was one of the warning signs Jon has ignored._ _

__She'd wanted adventure and what Jon wanted to do was relax._ _

__Ygritte was never an affectionate person. It hadn't bothered him in the beginning that she didn't want to cuddle, he could understand that some people don't like cuddling. The first time he'd try to hold her hand she had pulled away with a strained smile. He'd tried to hold her hand a couple of times until she told him that hand holding was corny, what was she going to get lost unless Jon held her hand? She didn't notice how fake his laugh was at that. She didn't like hugs, that's alright some people don't. Slowly though Jon was feeling embarrassed to even reach out to because he was scared of getting rejected._ _

__In the end they were strangers who occasionally fucked. When they broke up he had felt like they both could breath again._ _

__It's been three years and Jon has been doing great. He's twenty-six now and he feels more self assured than he's ever been. He's gone on a couple dates here and there, though he wasn't compatible with a lot of them. He's also developed a crush on someone which could be the reason why none of his dates have worked out, but that's not really something Jon would like to think about, thank you very much. (They probably didn't workout because Jon started to really notice Sansa. Notice that she wasn't just polite manners and put together outfits. Noticed how he found her so heartbreakingly beautiful when she talked about things she loved, like her TA job. How even when she was home she'd like to match her sweats. That she bakes when she's stressed, and that she no longer yells when she's mad but stays silent until you beg for her forgiveness. He noticed how they have a lot more common than he thought. Most of all he noticed that whenever they were in a group his eyes always found her.)_ _

__It's funny how he finds out Ygritte was getting married. He'd come home from a night out with Robb and Theon when he checks his mail on the way up to his apartment._ _

__He'd read Ygritte's wedding invitation on a Saturday night. If Jon still had feeling for her he's sure this would have been a punch in the gut, but all he could do his shake his head and bark out a laugh. Ygritte was funny, he could give her that._ _

__He already knows he's going to go, more to prove to everyone else that he's over her than actually wanting to go. Ygritte had never wanted the marriage talk with him, so he's also a little curious._ _

__

__._ _

__

__On Sunday Jon goes to hang out with Arya. Gendry's visiting his mom so he already knows to get pizza when he goes to her apartment._ _

__They've just finished playing Mortal Kombat and eating pizza when Jon brings up the wedding to Arya._ _

__"So you plan on going to your ex's wedding alone?" She has one eyebrow raised and her tone is disbelieving._ _

__"Of course not, you're coming with me."_ _

__"You're not even going to ask me?"_ _

__Jon can ask, Arya has never denied Jon anything without good reason. "Will you please come to this wedding with me?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__Jon's blinks. She hadn't even thought about why._ _

__"Why?" He asks but it sounds more like a demand._ _

__"Jon, don't you think it would be pathetic if you took me as your date? People already think we look alike, they might think we're actually siblings." She says it so obviously and before Jon can reply she plows on, "you should take Sansa."_ _

__"Why?" Jon sputtered out. He's trying to be nonchalant but his body is tense._ _

__"Because Ygritte never liked Sansa."_ _

__Okay yeah now that Jon thinks about Ygritte never was fond of Sansa. She'd always roll her eyes and call her a princess under her breath. He had a feeling Sansa didn't care for Ygritte either. It sounds pathetic but Jon knows when Sansa's smile is overly polite that meant it was fake. Sansa only ever gave Ygritte fake smiles and Ygritte only gave Sansa a nod of acknowledgement._ _

__"And because I see the way you look at Sansa."_ _

__"I don't know what you're talking about Arya." Ygritte always said Jon had a face that meant he didn't know anything, he's hoping Arya sees what she saw._ _

__But this is Arya and Arya had always been more perceptive than anyone gave her credit for. "Oh please Jon, save that crap for Robb." Her smile is almost predatory and Jon opens his mouth to interject but Arya continues on. "I wish I didn't notice the way you looked her, believe me it makes me want to vomit. You know the heart eye emoji? Yeah that's you. You stare at her when you think no ones watching and don't even get me started on how you perk up when anyone even mentions Sansa!"_ _

__"Arya I-"_ _

__"Oh gods remember when Sansa went on a date with Sam's brother, Dickon? I thought you were gonna go all Kill Bill on his ass when you found out!"_ _

__Alright so he might have overreacted when he found out about her date with Dickon, but he was hardly going to kill the guy. He knows about Sansa's ex boyfriends and he just wanted to make sure Dickon wasn't anything like them. He didn't even confront Dickon, he'd just might have interrogated Sam about his brother. Totally something a concerned friend like Jon would do._ _

__Arya's not wrong about him staring at Sansa every now and then and the but heart eyes? Pfft no way. So what if he feels his heart beating faster than normal I'm Sansa's presence? That's probably a coincidence that he should get checked out. And so what if he perked up whenever someone mentions Sansa? He just likes Sansa._ _

__He likes Sansa. He's in love with Sansa._ _

__"Ok."_ _

__"Ok, what." Her smile is so smug and Jon just knows she's enjoying this._ _

__"Ok how long have you known?"_ _

__"Known about your heart's desire? I'm pretty sure it's been six months. At the beginning I was just waiting for you to make a move but holy shit Jon what were you waiting for?"_ _

__Truthfully? Jon's not sure. Maybe he was hoping he'd get over her or maybe he was hoping for some sign that she felt the same._ _

__Jon doesn't answer that, "I honestly thought I was being subtle."_ _

__"No one can hide anything from he. Also you were being _too _subtle. Did you think Sansa could read your mind? There's this thing called flirting Jon, try it sometime." She finishes with a roll of her eyes.___ _

____"So I just ask her to come to the wedding with me? How do you know she'd even say yes?"_ _ _ _

____"She'll say yes, believe me Jon." Arya answers, and she sounds so sure of herself that Jon actually believes her."_ _ _ _

____He goes back to eating his slice of pizza when he feels her eyes on him._ _ _ _

____When he looks up her hands are the ear and she sounds exasperated when she tells him to text Sansa and ask._ _ _ _

____"You want me text her? That doesn't sound romantic at all!" And if Jon knows anything he knows that Sansa deserves romance._ _ _ _

____"It's not romantic but I'm also afraid you'll never work up the nerve to ask her."_ _ _ _

____Jon resents that but he also doesn't want to find out if she's right._ _ _ _

____He texts her the message asking if she'd be his date to the wedding._ _ _ _

____Jon doesn't even have time to set his phone down when Sansa replies back a yes with a pink sparkly heart emoji. Something about the heart makes Jon let out a sigh of relief._ _ _ _

____"Jon, pass me the garlic bread!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The wedding day came faster than Jon was expecting and he surprisingly feels calm. He's not sure why he feels calm, because the days leading up to the wedding Jon felt like he was arguing with himself._ _ _ _

____He asked Sansa to be his date but did he clarify as friends or as an actual date. What kind of guy takes the girl he's into on their first date to his ex girlfriend's wedding. Times like this he thinks Ygritte was right about him knowing nothing._ _ _ _

____Today though Jon feels alright. He's not going to overthink it, he's just going to play it by hand._ _ _ _

____Looking in the mirror Jon looks more like he's going to go to a funeral than a wedding. He's wearing a black shirt and a black suit, but Jon likes black so he doesn't really care._ _ _ _

____Sansa and Jon hadn't been able to meet up during the week because of work but they texted back and forth, and they both agreed that Jon pick her up around seven. It's when he's driving to her apartment that the calm he felt slowly dissipates.  
He wipes his sweaty hands on his suit pants and with a deep breath, he knocks on her door._ _ _ _

____Jon feels his eyes widen when the door opens. She's wearing a floor length dark blue dress that looks like it's made out of silk. She has some of her red hair pinned back the rest flowing down her back and it just as silky as her dress._ _ _ _

____"You look great Sansa. Better than great you look beautiful." Great. Beautiful. Gods Jon's not a poet but he's sure he could've come up with better adjectives than that._ _ _ _

____"Thanks Jon," she replies back with a blush and a shy grin. "You look great too," she teases._ _ _ _

____"You think so? See I wasn't sure about the all black." He's flirting, well trying to. It's been a while since the last time he really flirted but Arya's right, Sansa can't read his mind._ _ _ _

____"Oh no, I love black on you. It's totally your color."_ _ _ _

____"I think you look good in any color."_ _ _ _

____"Even in orange? It clashes terribly with my hair?" Her smile is brighter when she asks._ _ _ _

____"Sansa you could wear anything and I'd still think you'd look beautiful."_ _ _ _

____Her smile was blinding and Jon didn't need a mirror to know that his was goofy._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The wedding wasn't as terrible as Jon had thought it was. The actual ceremony was over pretty quick and then they had all gathered for the reception._ _ _ _

____Ygritte's new husband was named Torreg and she truly seemed happy. The both of them were taking shots and dancing in between breaks from taking pictures._ _ _ _

____Jon and Sansa were seated at their table when Ygritte came over. He was bracing himself for the worse when Sansa grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile._ _ _ _

____Ygritte looked at their clasped hands and she gave Jon a crooked grin. "I'm glad you came today Jon."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks for inviting us." He didn't know what else to say. He felt both Sansa and Ygritte's eyes on him and Jon's glad he'd worn black, otherwise he's sure is pit stains would have been noticeable._ _ _ _

____If Ygritte was bothered by his answer, she didn't show it. "It's funny how things turn out huh?" She asked with a shrug. "I hope you both have a great time, and if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Torreg before he starts wresting someone." She gave Sansa a wink and walked back to her husband._ _ _ _

____"That was..."_ _ _ _

____"Strange," Jon finished for her._ _ _ _

____Jon hated dancing, absolutely loathed it, but he knew how much Sansa had loved it. He downed the rest of his champagne and stood up with one hand outstretched towards her._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm asking you to dance with me."_ _ _ _

____"But you hate dancing." She had said it more like a question than a statement._ _ _ _

____"I do. You love dancing though. I hope you don't mind me stumbling along with you."_ _ _ _

____"I don't care about all of that." She answered so sweetly Jon felt his heart ache._ _ _ _

____He brought Sansa close to him while they swayed together. Her hair smelled like lemon and there was a pink tint on her cheeks._ _ _ _

____"This must be so weird for, you know watching Ygritte get married."_ _ _ _

____"Not really. Ygritte and I we were over long before we broke up."_ _ _ _

____"Oh."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, oh," he repeated with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"I just thought you never got over her because none of your dates worked." Her eyebrows were furrowed and that was always a give away to Sansa being confused._ _ _ _

____This is his chance, even if Sansa didn't feel the same way that would be alright with him. There's a chance she might care for him like he cares for and that's a chance Jon's willing to take. If share the same feeling, well Jon would tell that's alright too. At the moment though he just wants her to _know _and so he takes a deep breath and gives her slight smile. Sansa loves romance and asking her out through a text was probably disappointing, he's hoping he can make it up to her.___ _ _ _

______"So none of my dates worked out because I was into someone else. She's this really _great _girl who's crazy about lemon cakes." Her confused face morphs into a tentative smile, and so he continues on. "I like that she's never embarrassed about liking pretty things and that she'll always suggest 10 Things I Hate About You at the Stark kids movie nights even if she's seen that movie a billion times. I like that even when she has problems with Pride and Prejudice the moment someone calls it trash she'll have an argument ready to prove how wrong they are. I really love how when I mentioned that I was craving cookies she baked them for me and then acted like they weren't a big deal, even though it was to me. I love that even when she's been jaded by guys who never deserved her, she still loves fairy tales. I love how so damn _kind _she is."_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________He feels like he ran a marathon after he's done talking with how fast his heart is beating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sansa's blinking back tears and he's not sure if that's a good or bad thing but then she grabs both sides of his face and pulls him in for a kiss. He can taste the champagne on her and just as he's about to deepen it she pulls back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Gods Jon I thought Arya was just teasing me when she said you were interested in me all those months ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait she told you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah I thought she was messing me. Didn't you ever wonder why things between Dickon and I were over before they started?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Truthfully Jon tried to block the two of them out of his mind so he never questioned it when she told him that they had broken up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm in love with you, you idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's never been so glad to be called an idiot in his life. "If you didn't notice about my speech, I'm in love with you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her even closer and kisses her. When they both pull away he rests his forehead on hers.  
He's sure to other people they look like complete idiots giggling at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Jon thought he'd finally make a move on Sansa he'd never imagined it at his ex girlfriend's wedding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This started out to be one thing and ended being something else, but I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @eliaamartells where I talk about my love for Jonsa and my dislike for Rhaegar.


End file.
